Picking Up The Pieces
by LovelyNaomi
Summary: After Alice left Jasper for Jacob it was Angela who put him back together and made him happy once again. Now after a terrible crime that has left Angela broken and a former shell of herself can he return the favor? He will try anyway. JASPER/ANGELA


AN: SECOND ATTEMPT AT TWILIGHT FIC, PLEASE REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO UPDATE. I HAVE ABOUT EIGHT OTHER FICS I AM WORKING ON AND I HAVEN'T UPDATED DUE TO BOTH MY GRANDFATHER AND DOG DIEING WITHIN A MONTH OF EACH OTHER AND FINALS.

SUMMARY: A lot has changed in since Edward and his family have returned, Angela has moved in with them to finish her senior year as her parents leave for California and another shocking departure tore Jasper's heart in two. But now it has been months since Alice left Jasper for Jacob and left Forks to travel the world with him and thanks to his unexpected bond with Angela he has finally picked himself back up again. But on the night Angela returns home three hours late from the graduation party with her dress torn and her body covered in bruises another tragedy is placed on the Cullens to help pick their daughter/sister/friend up from the hell she was left in that night. Jasper especially won't stop until she is healed and back to the girl he had silently fallen in love with. ANGELA/JASPER, BELLA/EDWARD, ROSALIE/EMMETT, ESME/CARLISLE, JESSICA/MIKE, with minor ALICE/JACOB who won't show up till chapter six.

TOLD FROM EVERYONE'S POV STARTING WITH ANGELA

OTHER THINGS YOU NEED TO KNOW: ANGELA HAS BEEN LIVING WITH THE CULLENS FOR A YEAR AFTER HER PARENTS MOVED TO CALIFORNIA AFTER HER FATHER GOT A PROMOTION, ANGELA, JESSICA, AND MIKE ALL KNOW THE CULLEN'S ARE VAMPIRES THOUGH IT ISN'T MENTIONED RIGHT AWAY, ALICE HAS BEEN GONE FOR NINE MONTHS, CHARLIE ALLOWED BELLA TO MOVE IN WITH THE CULLENS ONCE THEIR WEDDING STARTED GETTING PLANNED.

PUTTING HER BACK TOGETHER: (CH.1: The Beginning Of Her Downfall)

ANGELA'S POV:

They say high school fly's by even though it seems like it takes forever to get through and only now as I threw my hat up with the rest of my graduating class did I realize how much I would truly miss my time in high school. After all if it wasn't for high school I never would of met my best friend's Bella Swan, Jessica Stanley, and Rosalie Hale who over the past two years had become more like sisters to me than friends as well as Rosalie and Edward's family who had over the past year kind of adopted me and gave me a room when my parents moved to California for work so I wouldn't have to leave my friends and over the past year they have become just that, my family.

And they weren't you average family either, no underneath their perfection they hide a huge secret. THEY ARE VAMPIRES, but not the bad kind that kill humans they only feed on animals. And how do I know this? Well not only do I know but Jessica and Mike know as well and the three of us along with Bella have kept their secret for the past year and a half, well almost two for Bella. Oh yeah how I found this unbelievable information out? Jessica, Mike, and I were actually doing a project for Biology when a beautiful red headed woman approached us with a kind but lying smile. You could feel her true intentions as she strode over and they weren't good, and just as I made this conclusion she leaped for Jessica but before making contact a solid object shoved her off course and into a clearing where Bella was standing with a large wolf standing in front of her. It was then Jessica's hero leapt from the bushes revealing Edward and just as he had shown up the woman appeared and a fight broke out ending several minutes later in shock and denial for Jessica, Mike, and I.

It was then that they took us back to their home and explained their story and already knowing they weren't the enemy months before knowing that they were supernatural beings I told them their secret was safe with us and it has been for the past eighteen months. Only a month later had I moved in with Bella and began living with the Cullen's enjoying every minute of being there, that is until three months later Alice shocked us all especially poor Jasper by announcing that she was in love with Jacob Black and leaving the family oh that was a fun night as voices were raised and names were called finally ending with Alice driving away with Jacob and Jasper on the porch broken into a million pieces. He stayed like that for weeks and even though everyone else thought giving him space is what he needed I knew Alice had just given him enough to last a life time. So I sat out there with him every day for hours, not moving a muscle as I watched the lawn in yard in front of us.

I continued this until one day I hadn't been able to go outside due to catching a cold and being in bed asleep all day, but when I woke up I found Jasper sitting on the edge of the bed staring out in the distance just like he had from the porch.

"It's not the same without you." He said before turning back to the window but not before grabbing my hand and locking our fingers together. It was that moment that I knew he would get better it just took time.

My memories of those past months ended when I realized that I was softly being herded away from the football stadium and towards the rows of awaiting cars filled with proud and happy parents. As I walked to Carlisle's car where I could see Bella already being praised by Esme and Carlisle someone had walked up and linked their arm through mine, turning to my walking companion I smiled when I came face to face with Jessica.

"We did it girlie." She said while wiping a tear away

"Jess, why are you crying? You, Bella, Edward, and I are joining Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper at Dartmouth when they go back in the Spring."

I said repeating the plan to not attend college till January instead of August and going on a trip around the world with the people who had pretty much not only adopted me but Jessica as well into their family for five months starting in August.

"I know it's just Mike and I broke up three nights ago." Jessica responded as we passed Mike who looked totally heart broken as he tried to talk to his asshole friend and my own personal sexual harasser Ben Cheney who as I walked by whistled at me and as usual hinted at vulgar things we would be doing tonight at the party.

"In your dreams Cheney!" I yelled before flipping him off and turned back in front of me only to run into a brick wall which if it hadn't caught me I may of fallen over onto the dirty street in my new white Grecian Goddess dress I had purchased from Bebe's the week before.

"Well hello there." Jasper greeted as he pulled onto my own feet and throwing me one of the most beautiful smiles I had ever seen.

"Sorry." I replied before turning to see Jessica, Bella, and Rosalie standing next to each other whispering and letting out girlish laughs as they watched my quick rescue of public humiliation causing confusion to course through me. Over the past several months I had caught them in this pose at nine different times and once asked they never told me what they were talking about. After several minutes of congratulations Esme and Carlisle finally went home as the graduates began to make their ways to their cars so they could get to the graduation party at Jessica's mansion which was as usual vacant and full of booze which I normally don't find appealing but I just graduated and was tired of being good, truth be told it's boring as hell. As Rosalie followed Edward's Volvo with Emmett and Jasper inside I finally decided to take the chance and get to the bottom of my best friend's little secret fun time.

"Alright what the hell is with all the whispering and smiles lately? And don't say nothing it's graduation night time to be truthful." I said which was lead by a minute of silence before Bella responded.

"Angela who are you always around when we are doing that?" She said with a smirk and I then realized these conversations either happened during or after I spent time with Jasper.

"Jasper a lot of the time, so?" I asked which only got more smiles "What?" I demanded

"God for the smart one you sure are slow on realizing when someone is in love with you." Rosalie responded causing me to stare at the back of her head in shock.

"What are you talking about? Jasper and I are friends nothing more." I defended but Bella once again interrupted

"Angela I've seen the way he looks at you, Jasper is in love with you. And I think you like him back." She said causing more shock of actually being figured out so easily, the truth was yes over the past seven months of spending time with Jasper Hale I had fallen in love with him, but I knew his heart would never feel the same not after what Alice had done. After minutes of silence I decided instead of fighting it I would let it out, hell they were the only people who would ever know because all three knew I would never speak to them again if this was leaked.

"Fine your right, I'm in love with Jasper, but he would never fell that about me." I responded causing Jessica to slap my hand.

"Your doing it again." She said without turning to look at me and I knew exactly what she was talking about. I was thinking every possible way I wasn't good enough for Jasper trying to assure myself there was no way we could ever be anything more than friends.

"We're here look Angela just talk to Jasper tonight and lay it all out in the open and if I know Jasper and how he feels for well then lets just say you both will be thanking me for the rest of your lives. I mean it TALK TO HIM." Rosalie demanded before walking to Emmett and gliding into the huge home of Jessica's parents who hadn't been in Forks for seven months because they were off doing their own business which always left Jessica's house open to the craziest parties.

It was as I had finally made into the main living room that I spotted Jasper across the room chatting with Mike and as our eyes met his face grew into the biggest smile I had ever seen on Jasper Hale's face. It was then that he motioned for me to come over but I only made it one step before I was instantly annoyed with the person blocking my way to Jasper yet all he did was hold out a Margarita with that shit eating grin of his.

"Come on Weber three years of teasing and now I probably won't ever see you again." He said as he still held the glass out to me

"One can only hope." I replied but as I made my way around he stepped in front of me

"Angela look I'm sorry for how I treated you ok? Will you please just have this one drink with me, that's all I'm asking." I stared at Ben in for awhile in shock, not in all the sixteen years have I known Ben has he ever apologized or looked sincere about it.

"What the hell pervy cheers to a night of surprises." As I sucked the drink down I heard him whisper

"Oh more than you know." Thinking nothing of it at the time I shook it off and actually began to feel more comfortable around him. Little did I know that was the ruthie that would lead to the event that would break me into a million pieces.

AN: ALRIGHT I WAS GOING TO PUT HER GOING BACK TO THE HOUSE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT I PUT SO MUCH DETAIL IN IT I DECIDED TO HAVE CH.2 START WITH SEVERAL HOURS AFTER THE PARTY AND HER RETURNING AFTER THE RAPE. CH.2 WILL BE UP LATER TODAY.

REVIEW,REVIEW,REVIEW!!!!

ALSO LOOK OUT FOR MY TWO OTHER TWILIGHT FICS INVOLVING ANGELA JOINING THE GROUP.


End file.
